Hana Yori Dango: If Makino Was Rich
by SniffleXD
Summary: What if Makino was rich? This story tells the tale of the rich Tsukushi Makino and her stolen necklace.
1. Background

Background

In Japan, there are many millionaire families. And on top of those, there are the billionaire families. Two billionaire families have always been competing with each other. Their names are Domyouji and Hanazawa.

On the other hand, there are poor families and many orphans. Tsukushi Makino was left on the streets when she was young, along with her younger brother, Susumu. Two months later, the Hanazawa family adopted Tsukushi, and Tsukushi had to leave Susumu.

Although Tsukushi didn't want to leave her brother, she had to. Then, something unexpected happens on Tsukushi's eighteenth birthday...


	2. Chapter 1: The Big Night

It is Tsukushi's big night tonight. It is her eighteenth birthday ball. Her "older brother", Rui Hanazawa, organized this big event. Although Tsukushi is only Rui's adopted sister, Rui treats her like treating a best friend. Because of this close relationship, Rui invited all his friends, along with all of Tsukushi's friends, to celebrate Tsukushi's big night.

Although the Domyouji family and the Hanazawa family compete against each other, Rui and Tsukasa Domyouji have been best friends since childhood. They are also part of a group called Flower 4 (F4), which is idolized by many people.

Tsukasa and Tsubaki, Tsukasa's older sister, are the first guests to show up at the ball.

Rui immediately notices Tsukasa. "Hello Tsukasa!" Rui calls out.

Tsukasa walks up to Rui and Tsukushi.

Tsukushi never saw Tsukasa before, and she notices that Tsukasa staring at her.

"Rui, is that your friend?" Tsukushi asks.

Tsukasa got mad at Tsukushi for not mentioning him in a respectful manner. "I'm not 'that', missy. My name's Tsukasa. Tsukasa Domyouji. Remember my name!" says Tsukasa.

Tsukushi tries to hide her anger. "I'm sorry. I am Tsukushi Hanazawa, Rui's adopted sister," replies Tsukushi.

"Oh. So the birthday girl is you. I would never have thought of that. You don't look like it," teases Tsukasa.

Tsukushi couldn't hold her anger anymore. She's tired of being teased by Tsukasa."You're not any better, Domyouji. Don't be so full of yourself!" Then, Tsukushi hit Tsukasa's face and walks away.

--

A boy walked up to Tsukushi. "Are you alright?" he asks.

"I'm fine, thank you. You are so nice. What's your name?"

"I'm Susumu. Susumu Domyouji. But my birth name is Susumu Makino."

"Susumu, is that you? Oh my! I'm Tsukushi!"

"Sister, the birthday girl's you? I missed you!"

"I missed you too, brother. What happened to you after I left?"

"Well. I was adopted by the Domyouji family. And my life is okay. But I still missed you. You were adopted by the Hanazawa family, huh? You're so lucky."

"The Domyouji family… I think that Tsukasa Domyouji is a jerk! It must be hard living with him."

"Tsukasa and his mother have been living in the United States for a long time, and I don't see them often. So, I don't know much about them."

"I see. Tsukasa Domyouji is such an idiot! He got mad at me because I didn't know his name. So I hit him straight in the face."

By this time, Tsukushi's tears are all gone. All she feels is happiness. At this time, Rui walks up to them.

"Are you fine, Tsukushi?" asks Rui. Rui notices Susumu, and remembers that Susumu is Tsukasa's adopted brother. Rui turns to Susumu. "Hello Susumu, why did you end up with Tsukushi?"

"Rui, I never knew that Tsukushi is my sister! Oh my goodness!"

Rui became confused. So Tsukushi says, "Rui, Susumu is my real brother. Have you ever noticed that Susumu and I have the same last name in our birth name?"

"Really… Oh right. Susumu Makino and Tsukushi Makino, well, congratulations on finding your sibling, Tsukushi. Congratulations, Susumu."

Tsukushi thanks Rui, and Rui leaves to talk to other guests.

--

Tsukushi is having fun talking to Susumu. Then, she spots her best friend, Yuuki. Although the Hanazawa family has the ability to send Tsukushi to a private school, Tsukushi insists on going to a public school, where she truly belongs. Yuuki is from a poor family, and she goes to the same school as Tsukushi.

"Welcome, Yuuki," says Tsukushi.

"Hello, Tsukushi. Oh my goodness, this is such a big party," replies Yuuki, "Now I feel guilty for just wearing this normal dress. I mean, you have such a pretty dress on you!"

"It is okay, Yuuki. As long as you are here, I'm happy. Let me get you a drink."

Tsukushi goes to the refreshments table to get a glass of red wine for herself, and a glass of sprite for Yuuki. Yuuki is a teetotaler, so she doesn't drink wine.

Tsukushi hums her favourite song while doing this. When she finishes, she turns around and walks back. She doesn't notice that a woman is standing there, and bumps into her. Tsukushi tries to keep herself from spilling the drinks, but spills the glass of red wine onto the woman's dress.

"I'm very sorry, Madame," says Tsukushi.

The woman got very mad at Tsukushi. "Sorry? Is that the only thing you're going to say? Oh, my dress! It's ruined!"

Rui runs up to Tsukushi. He notices that the woman is Tsukasa Domyouji's mother, Kaede Domyouji. "We are sorry, Mrs. Domyouji. We'll pay for the cleaning fee of the dress."

"Do you think that we, the Domyouji family, would need the Hanazawa family to pay for us? Ridiculous! Rui, who is this girl anyway? People like her shouldn't be allowed in here."

Tsukasa finally notices his mother. Although Kaede loves her son, she tries to control Tsukasa's entire life. But because Susumu insists on staying in Japan, Kaede has difficulties controlling his life. But then, if Kaede was able to do that, she would. Therefore, Tsukasa hates his mother very much.

"What are you doing here?" asks Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa, you should address your mother formally," says Kaede, coldly.

"Mother, you were not invited. Leave!"

"This girl is probably not invited too. Tell her to leave also."

Tsukushi can't stand watching this weird fight. "Excuse me, Madame. You must be mistaken. I'm actually the hostess of the party tonight. I am Tsukushi Hanazawa, formerly known as Tsukushi Makino."

Kaede becomes really mad. She leaves.

Tsukasa notices the connection between Susumu and Tsukushi. Then, he remembers that Susumu has an older sister. "Tsukushi is… Susumu's older sister?" he mutters.

--

Tsukasa wants to find out if Tsukushi is really Susumu's older sister. "Come with me," said Tsukasa. "I need to talk to you." After saying that, Tsukasa grabs a hand and started walking.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you! Okay?"

"Tsukasa, why do you need to talk to me?"

"Just shut up! I'll tell you later!"

Then, Tsukasa starts to walk faster.

"Wait a second! I can't catch up with you!"

"I told you to shut up!"

"Tsukasa!"

Tsukasa notices that something is not right. Tsukasa turns around, and sees that the girl he was just grabbing isn't Tsukushi. The girl he was just grabbing is actually his older sister.

"Brother, what are you doing?" asks Tsubaki.

"Eh?" Tsukasa pauses for a long time. He tries to get himself out of this embarrassing moment. "I'm, I'm sorry. I was trying to get Tsukushi, not you." Then Tsukasa leaves and goes back to the party room.

"What was my brother just doing…" mutters Tsubaki.

Tsukasa returns to the party room. He's determined to find out the truth.


	3. Chapter 2: An Autumn Morning

It's another cool autumn morning. Tsukushi is meeting Yuuki later today. She decides to go out a little bit earlier, so she can do some shopping before that.

"Rui, I'm going out. See you later!" says Tsukushi, on her way out.

"Bye bye," responds Rui, who is still in bed.

"That guy never wakes up early," mutters Tsukushi.

Tsukushi goes out of the house. After turning right, she sees Tsukasa.

"Get out of my way, baka!" exclaims Tsukushi.

"I'm not a baka!"

"You look like one to me. What's with your curls anyway?"

"Uh," says Tsukasa. "I have something to ask you. Come." Tsukasa grabs Tsukushi's hand and pulls her into a restaurant nearby. In fact, this is the restaurant that Yuuki and Tsukushi are meeting in later.

"How many people?" asks the waiter.

"Two please," replies Tsukasa.

Tsukasa and Tsukushi sit down.

"Start the talking," says Tsukushi.

"Is Susumu a brother?"

"Huh? What do you mean? Do you want to ask if Susumu is my younger brother? Gosh. You know that these two things are different, right?"

"They are the same."

--

After getting the facts straight, Tsukasa sees Tsukushi looking sideways. "It is very impolite to ignore the person that is speaking to you!" exclaims Tsukasa.

No response.

"Makino!!"

"Yuuki is here. Hide!"

"What the…"

"Hello Tsukushi! Sorry I'm late-… Tsukasa Domyouji?" greets Yuuki, who is coming in.

"Um, Domyouji is going," says Tsukushi. Then, she whispers, "Leave now or die."

After Tsukasa leaves, Yuuki sits in the seat that Tsukasa was sitting in.

"What was that about?" asks Yuuki.

"It's nothing. Let's go."

"It seems like little Tsukushi is embarrassed," says Yuuki. "Are you and Domyouji going out?"

"Yuuki, don't be crazy. Who would go out with that baka?"

"I don't know… you it's possible that you like him."

Tsukushi blushes for no reason. "I will never ever go out with Tsukasa Domyouji!" yells Tsukushi, standing up. She notices that everyone in the restaurant is staring at her, so she sits back down.

"Oh I see… Do you remember the Soujiroh Nishikado and Akira Mimasaka?"

"Remind me, who are they?"

"They are the other two guys from F4, apart from your brother, and Tsukasa Domyouji. They also showed up at your birthday ball. Remember?"

"I see… What about them?"

"They came yesterday to the shop. I was on duty at that time."

Then, Yuuki tells the story about what happened in the shop.

--

_One day earlier_

Yuuki is on duty in the shop. She is preparing the shop for the day.

Two guys come in. They are, of course, Soujiroh Nishikado and Akira Mimasaka.

"Rui told us that there are cute girls in the shop where Makino works in," states Soujiroh.

"Wait a second. Do you mean that this is where Makino works?" asks Akira. Then, he looks around.

"Yes. That's what Rui told me."

Then, Soujiroh notices Yuuki standing there. "Where's Makino?" he asks.

"Do you mean Tsukushi? She's off duty. May I help you?" says Yuuki.

"Soujiroh, this girl is pretty cute," says Akira.

"I thought that you are only interested in girls older than you," says Soujiroh. After saying that, Soujiroh laughs.

"How can I help you guys?" says Sachiyo Sengoku, the owner of the shop, as she walks out of the staff room.

"Now… I like this woman," says Akira.

"Shut up, Akira. Let's get to the point. We need to talk to Makino," says Soujiroh.

"Why?" asks Yuuki.

"It's because… we just need to talk to her. Will she be here tomorrow?" asks Soujiroh.

"She should be. Come again tomorrow afternoon," says Sachiyo.

Akira and Soujiroh leave the shop. Yuuki looks at Soujiroh and mutters, "Oh my. Kawaii!"

--

_Now_

"So, Tsukushi, we have to go to the shop later. Soujiroh and Akira are going to go there to look for you," says Yuuki.

"Okay. Oh… Yuuki has a crush on Soujiroh, huh?"

"Shut up."

Tsukushi and Yuuki continue to talk about other things, but they surely don't notice that someone is watching…


	4. Chapter 3: The Stolen Necklace

Tsukushi is on her way back home. On her way, she stops at the posters of Shizuka Toudou. Shizuka is a famous model, and she is also Tsukushi's role model. Shizuka graduated from Eitoku Gakuen, where Rui and the other F4 members are studying. Rui has a crush on her.

Suddenly, it starts to rain. Tsukushi doesn't have an umbrella with her, so she is getting drenched.

"Aw… Why does it have to rain?" mutters Tsukushi.

It is nearly winter. The weather becomes very cold at night. Tsukushi is shivering. As she kneels down to keep warm, a red umbrella appears over her head. Tsukushi looks up.

"Are you okay?" asks a woman.

"I'm fine. And you are?" replies Tsukushi.

"Hello. My name is Tsubaki. Tsubaki Domyouji."

"I'm Tsukushi Hanazawa, formerly known as Tsukushi Makino. Wait a second. Are you related to Tsukasa Domyouji? You have the same last names…"

As they get up to continue walking, Tsubaki answers Tsukushi's question. "Tsukasa's my brother. I remember going to a birthday ball a few weeks ago. The birthday girl was you, right?"

"Yes, I think that's me. By the way, I want to know why a pair of siblings can be so different. Tsukasa Domyouji is mean and everything, but you are so nice to me."

"Actually, Tsukasa is really good inside. He just never shows it. Take my word, Tsukushi-san."

"Thanks, Tsubaki-san."

By this time, they are standing at the doorway of Tsukushi's house.

"Have a good night, Tsukushi-san."

"Bye bye."

As they part, Tsukushi's mind keeps replaying the words Tsubaki said. Is Tsukushi really mistaken about Tsukasa?

--

Tsukushi returns to her room after breakfast. There, she tries to find the necklace that Rui gave her on her birthday. She plans to wear it on the Christmas dinner on December 25th. She takes it out of the box, and puts it near the window, where she will not forget.

"Tsukushi!" calls Rui, who is downstairs.

"Rui, what do you need?" asks Tsukushi.

"Come down right now. I want you to see something."

Tsukushi leaves her room to see what Rui wants to show her. As she walks down, she sees a huge old fashioned music box. Rui is standing beside it.

"Rui, this thing is so pretty! I like it," comments Tsukushi.

"I know. That's why I bought it."

"You bought it? It must cost a lot..."

"Well, Tsukasa didn't want it anymore, so he sold it to me. Let's put it in your room."

Tsukushi and Rui push the music box into the elevator, and the elevator rises to the 2nd floor.

Tsukushi pushes the door to go in, and Rui follows with the music box. They see that the window was broken. Tsukushi looks around to see if anything was stolen.

"Rui, the necklace you gave me was stolen. It's the birthday present you gave to me..." says Tsukushi, in a panicking manner.

"Are you sure you didn't put it somewhere else?"

"I'm sure. I just took it out right before you told me to go downstairs."

"So... we're being stalked."

"I think so. But, who's stalking us?"

"I'll get F4 to help us. We need all the help we can get. We have to find the culprit."

--

That afternoon, Tsukushi, Rui, Akira, Soujiroh and Tsukasa are sitting around a table. They are discussing the case of the stolen necklace.

"Makino, we can't help you if you don't tell us all the details. Start telling your story, baka," states Tsukasa, who is, for once, making himself useful.

"I'm not a baka!" exclaims Tsukushi. Then, softly, she says, "At about 8 this morning, I returned to my room. I was thinking of wearing the necklace to the Christmas dinner. So, I put the necklace near the window, where I wouldn't forget. Then, Rui told me to go downstairs so I went. I remember that my window was closed."

"I see... let's go to the crime scene to have a look," says Soujiroh.

So then, the crowd set out for the Hanazawa house. They also called the police for help.

On their way, Yuuki appears. She just finished her shift in the shop. So, Yuuki joins them in the investigation.


	5. Chapter 4: Clues

Tsukushi, Tsukasa, Rui, Yuuki, Soujiroh and Akira are in Tsukushi's room. They are looking for clues that are left behind.

"No matter how smart the culprit is, they always leave behind some clues," states Soujiroh.

"Now you sound like Kintaji… You know, Hajime Kintaji from Kintaji Shonen no Jikenbo…" mutters Tsukasa.

"Baka, his name is Hajime Kindaichi, not Hajime Kintaji. And, Shinichi from Meitantei Conan also said that," corrects Tsukushi.

The characters mentioned by Tsukasa and Tsukushi are detective characters in some Japanese manga stories. Hajime Kindaichi is the young detective from Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo, and Shinichi Kudo, also known as Conan Edogawa, is a detective from Meitantei Conan. These two sets of manga are well known internationally.

The police finally arrive. Police officers come into Tsukushi's room to look for clues.

"Hello. I'm Officer Reina Satou. I will help you with this case. Please tell me what you know about this necklace," says a woman, as she presents her police ID.

Tsukushi retells her story about how she was putting it near the window, and then going downstairs, then realizing that her necklace was stolen.

While Tsukushi tells her story, Tsukasa, Soujiroh, Rui and Akira are looking for clues. The other police officers are closing this area.

"Don't let anyone in or out of this place, Izumi," says Officer Satou.

"Okay," responds one of the other officers.

--

_A few hours later_

They still haven't found much. The culprit may have cleaned the area before he or she left.

"Oh boy… I don't know what to do!" exclaims Tsukushi.

"We'll try our best. For now, please sleep in another room. No one can gain access to this room without my permission," says Officer Satou, calmly.

--

_Night time_

Tsukushi is sleeping in a guest room with Yuuki. Because of the stolen necklace, Soujiroh, Akira, Tsukasa and Yuuki couldn't leave the place. Tsukushi keeps on tossing and turning. She couldn't sleep. Tsukushi goes out of the room to get a cup of coffee, and she finds Officer Satou.

"Officer Satou, I remember something. I remember that I have a video camera in my room. Maybe it'll explain the case," says Tsukushi.

"Can you please get the video tape for me?"

"Okay." After saying this, Tsukushi goes to get the tape for Officer Satou.

Officer Satou is waiting in her room. After 10 minutes, Tsukushi still hasn't returned. Officer Satou wakes the other officers up, and they try to find Tsukushi.

"Izumi, should I wake the kids up?" asks Officer Satou.

"I tried already. They wouldn't wake up though…" replies one of the other officers.

Officer Satou and the other officers set off to find Tsukushi. Something bad must have happened to her.

--

By the time Officer Satou finds Tsukushi, the clock already strikes 7. It is 7 am now, in other words. Officer Satou finds Tsukushi lying in the store room. This is where the video tapes are.

"The tape should be the one Tsukushi's holding," says Officer Satou.

"What's happening? My head hurts…" says Tsukasa, who is coming into the room.

"Tsukasa, your head hurts? Mine too…" says Soujiroh.

"Same here, guys," says Akira.

By this time, all the members of F4 appear in the room.

"Your heads hurt? No wonder we couldn't get you guys to wake up… You've probably been drugged," states Officer Satou.

"Drugged?" they ask in unison.

"Okay… let's see. What did you guys eat or drink yesterday in here?" asks Officer Satou.

"I drank tea in the living room. The others drank coffee," states Soujiroh.

"The maids were having their rest, and they were also drinking coffee in the kitchen," says Rui.

"I see. I want to know who added sugar or adds milk to their drinks," says Officer Satou.

"Everyone in the living room added sugar and milk. Yuuki put in two sugar cubes, and the rest of us only put in one. Tsukushi put in artificial sweetener into her drinks instead of sugar," says Soujiroh, who has an issue with observing how others drink their beverages. This is due to the influence of his family, which is famous for the knowledge of tea.

"I'll get the butler here so she can tell us about the maids," says Rui.

Rui calls the butler, and the butler comes in.

"Nanako, Ai, Ran, Yu, Azumi, Sakurako and I were in the kitchen, drinking coffee. I remember that Sakurako added milk to her drink. I didn't add in sugar because I have diabetes. Afterwards, everyone except for me felt drowsy. I got mad at them, and I said, 'maids can never feel sick!'." says the butler.

"I think I know who the culprit is," says Officer Satou. "But, before that, I want to see the tape."


	6. Chapter 5: The Culprit

The crowd is gathering in the TV room, watching the tape. They see that right after showing Tsukushi leaving the room, the tape blacks out for a few minutes. By the time the tape goes back on, the culprit was gone and the necklace was stolen.

"Stop the tape right here," orders Officer Satou.

"Wait. The glass is shattered on the side of the window... which means… The culprit is definitely one of the people in the Hanazawa house," states Tsukushi, who finally wakes up.

"Thank you, Tsukushi. Now I think that I don't know who the culprit is after all," says Officer Satou. The officer feels stupid to even suspect him. "Tsukushi, does your head still hurt? I mean… You were hit by the culprit and everything."

"I'm fine, thank you. It's just that probably the culprit thinks that he or she drugged me, but then after seeing that I wasn't drugged, so then the culprit hit me in the head."

"Well… if the sugar was drugged, I'm lucky I don't add sugar. I just started this habit not long ago… because I just started my diet a few days ago."

"The culprit probably didn't know about the change in your habit. That's why she didn't drug the artificial sweetener."

"Wait… how do you know that the culprit is a she?"

"Your brother has an alibi, so he couldn't be the culprit, and all your maids are girls," says Soujiroh.

"Which means… it's one of the maids," states Tsukasa.

"Duh… stop stating the obvious, baka," says Tsukushi.

"By the way… have you seen Yuuki?" asks Soujiroh.

"I haven't seen her ever since I left the room," says Tsukushi, in a worrying voice.

"Where could she be?" asks Akira.

"The Hanazawa house is pretty dangerous right now… considering the culprit being here…" mutters Rui.

"Could she be… held for hostage?" exclaims the crowd.

"Let's find her!" says Tsukushi. She tries to leave the room, but Officer Satou stops her.

"We will find her together. It is very dangerous to be alone now. People, pair up. You have to take care of your partner, even if that means you have to go to the washroom together," orders Officer Satou.

Soujiroh and Akira stand beside each other, meaning that they are partners. Rui says that he would be the leader of this search, since he knows his own house the best. Then, Tsukasa and Tsukushi are left, unpaired.

"I guess I'm going to be left with you, Makino," says Tsukasa."

"I guess so too," replies Tsukushi. "Officer Satou, but I don't think I'll be able to go to the washroom with Domyouji. Could he stay outside when I go to the washroom?"

"I guess that will be alright," replies Officer Satou. They leave the room to start searching for Yuuki. But, because the Hanazawa house is quite a big house, it might take a long while.

--

Tsukasa is waiting for Tsukushi outside the washroom.

"Why does that baka take so long…" he mutters to himself.

--

_Ten minutes later_

"That baka is still not done… What is wrong with her?" mutters Tsukasa. Tsukasa thinks that Tsukushi may be in danger. He calls Officer Satou. "I think that Tsukushi may be in danger. She went to the washroom fifteen minutes ago, but still hasn't come out yet."

Although Tsukasa thinks that he doesn't like this baka, he is actually worrying about her. Maybe he's starting to like Tsukushi…

Officer Satou comes down from the third floor. She has a team of police officers behind her. Of course, there's also Soujiroh, Akira, and Rui behind the gang.

"What happened to Tsukushi?" asks Rui.

"She was just inside the washroom… But she hasn't come out for a long time, so I'm worried," explains Tsukasa. Then he notices that, for once, he addresses Tsukushi as "she" instead of "that baka". And he's actually worried about her?!

Officer Satou finally could open the door. They see that Tsukushi and Yuuki are sitting together, in front of the bath tub. Nanako, one of the maids, sees that the crowd is there, so she pushes Yuuki to them, and puts a dagger around Tsukushi's neck.

"Oh… so the culprit is Nanako!" the crowd exclaims.

"Nanako is not the culprit," states Rui.

"How can you be so sure?" asks Tsukasa.

"There are clues," says Rui. "Firstly, there was the window. It was broken from inside the house. That means that the culprit was in the house, and she didn't break in. Secondly, there was the drug. Every maid added in sugar. If a beverage is drunk with milk inside, it prevents powder from dissolving into the drink. Therefore, because Nanako didn't add in milk, she was drugged. So the culprit is Sakurako."

Nanako holds the dagger closer to Tsukushi's neck.

--

Author's note: I'm going to end here. I don't want to end the story that quickly. I'll post more after people review XD


	7. Chapter 6: Is It A New Beginning?

Nanako holds the dagger closer to Tsukushi's neck.

"Guys, stop the nonsense. We have to rescue Tsukushi first!" Tsukasa squeezes through the crowd, and walks towards Nanako and Tsukushi. He tries to take the dagger away from Nanako.

"Don't do that!" cries Officer Satou. "It's too dangerous. We'll take care of this."

Tsukasa ignores Officer Satou, and starts to take the dagger from Nanako.

"Stop it, Tsukasa-sama, or I will kill you first," says Nanako. Then, she stabs Tsukasa right in the stomach. Tsukasa immediately lays unconscious.

"What did you just do that for, baka?" Tsukushi exclaims. Tsukushi thinks that she definitely owes it to Tsukasa. Tsukasa has just risked his life for hers, although it wasn't successful.

"Shut up, Tsukushi-sama, or I will kill you too," whispers Nanako.

"Why do you have to do this, Nanako? Why do you have to do this for Sakurako?" asks Rui.

"I…" Nanako starts to cry. "I never wanted to! Sakurako said that it's not going to hurt anyone. I thought… If I help her get the necklace, she would help me pay my debts. My father's greatly in debt right now. We need help. Then Sakurako came along… I thought she was my friend…"

"Do you know why she drugged you?" asks Officer Satou.

"I told her that she was going the wrong path, and I was going to tell on her. She probably drugged me to keep me from telling the truth."

"Do you know where Sakurako is?" asks Rui.

"She… She is right here, behind me."

Sakurako comes out of the bath tub. She has tears all over her face. "I'm sorry, Tsukushi-sama. I just loved the necklace so much. Gome ne, Tsukushi-sama."

Nanako lets go of Tsukushi. Tsukushi's neck is bleeding from the marks the dagger made.

"Let's send Tsukushi and Tsukasa to the hospital!" orders Officer Satou. "I'll take care of Nanako and Sakurako."

--

Tsukushi is sitting beside Tsukasa's bed. She is pretty worried about Tsukasa. Tsukushi is wondering why Tsukasa get stabbed just for her. That's why Tsukushi is starting a conversation.

"What did you do that for, baka?" asks Tsukushi.

"I actually don't know why… When I saw that you were in trouble, my first intention was to save you."

"But… You could have gotten Officer Satou to help."

"Makino, as long as you are safe, I'm fine. Speaking of which, I really don't know why I would risk my life to help a baka."

"I'm not a baka. But, thanks anyway, Domyouji."

"Do you mind walking me to the washroom? Don't worry, I'm not going to get stabbed there."

Tsukasa and Tsukushi, for once, laugh together. No one understands how they feel about each other, since they always address each other as "baka", but the fact is, their relationship is changing.

Tsukasa is grabbing hold of Tsukushi, so he can walk to the washroom. At this time, Kaede Domyouji appears in the hallway.

"What do you think you are doing with this clumsy orphan girl, Tsukasa?" asks Kaede.

"It's none of your business," mutters Tsukasa.

"Madame, Domyouji-kun is going to the washroom. Please give way," says Tsukushi, who doesn't want to be bothered.

"The person that needs to give way is you, not me, orphan girl. The Domyouji family doesn't want a Hanazawa girl. Leave Tsukasa," says Kaede.

"Excuse me, Madame. Who said I like Domyouji?" asks Tsukushi.

"Leave right now, old witch!" orders Tsukasa. Tsukasa actually feels hurt. Tsukasa starts to have feelings for Tsukushi, but Tsukushi, in a way, just rejected him.

--

Tsukasa's wound finally healed. He has spent two weeks in the hospital. Tsukushi, Yuuki, Soujiroh, Akira and Rui are here to pick Tsukasa up.

"Great to be out of the digesting hospital," says Tsukasa.

"Domyouji, do you mean 'disgusting' hospital?" asks Tsukushi.

"Whatever. It's the same thing."

The crowd sighs. Tsukasa just said something wrong again. His habit will never change.


	8. Chapter 7: Love final chapter

Tsukushi feels better now. At least she knows that Tsukasa is fine. She doesn't know why she has this feeling… Is it true that Tsukushi is really in love with Tsukasa?

"Makino," calls Soujiroh. "Do you know what Yuuki likes?"

"Oh my… That guy is obviously in love with Yuuki… He has been acting weirdly since Yuuki was held for hostage," mutters Tsukushi. Then, in a louder voice, she says, "Well… I don't know much about her tastes. Why don't you ask her?"

"Thanks anyway."

"Makino!" shouts Tsukasa. "What are you doing there? We're all helping you to move your things to your room, and you are just standing there?"

"Soujiroh is just standing there trying to think of what to give Yuuki… Why don't you blame him?"

"This is your stuff. Soujiroh doesn't 'need' to help you. You need to help yourself."

"Okay… I'm going to carry these things then…"

Tsukushi picks up a box near her.

"This is awfully heavy…" after saying that, Tsukushi falls onto the floor.

"Makino, what's wrong with you? Get up!" Tsukasa gets worried. He feels her forehead. "Gosh… Your forehead is boiling!"

"She might have gotten sick from being right beside you every day when you were in the hospital," states Akira.

"Let's get Rui to help," says Soujiroh.

"Don't do that. Rui is sleeping," replies Akira. "He'll get angry at us."

"Let's get Makino onto her bed!" orders Tsukasa.

Tsukasa carries Tsukushi onto her bed.

--

"Why do you always have to make me worry…" mutters Tsukasa.

"I make you worry? Why?" asks Tsukushi, who just started to sit on her bed.

Tsukasa blushes. He didn't know that Tsukushi was awake, and he said that phrase. This is surely embarrassing.

"Who said you make me worry?" shouts Tsukasa.

"Whatever… Where are the others?"

"They all went home. It's already two o'clock in the morning, missy. Rui's also asleep."

"Wow… I see. Why are you awake?"

"Because I want to make sure you…" Tsukasa notices that he said too much, so he stops.

"That's sweet of you," says Tsukushi. "But, you know we're not going to go anywhere farther than friendship, right?"

Tsukushi could read Tsukasa's feelings. It is pretty obvious that Tsukasa likes Tsukushi. Tsukasa has risked his life to save her, and he's also sacrificing his time for her.

"Well… I know that the old witch will never approve."

"And if we really go together, many people will be in trouble."

"You're in love with me, right?"

"I don't know why, but I'm in love with the stupid, idiotic, weird Tsukasa-."

Before Tsukushi finished, Tsukasa hugs Tsukushi so tightly that she couldn't breathe.

--

"I… guess that I should go home now. It is 4 o'clock," says Tsukasa, who just looked at his watch.

"If you go now, then your mother will be suspicious. Go home in the morning. You can say that you stayed at a friend's house."

"Right…"

"So, I guess your mother is going to explode when she knows about us."

"Yes… She's going to be really mad."

"We can't help it, can't we? An old witch is easier to deal with than a triangle."

"What do you mean by 'triangle'?"

"You know, it's when a third party enters a relationship."

"You mean 'love triangle'?"

"Whatever."

"Oh my goodness, what's with your grammar and vocabulary? You do this all the time. You should really pay attention at school."

"We're going to beat that old witch, right?"

"Yeah… I guess so."

Tsukasa and Tsukushi smile. This is their trust in each other, and they know that this relationship will never be changed… by anyone.

--

Author's Note: Sniffle's super busy lately. I'm just going to end the story here. Please review!


End file.
